


Priorities

by listen_to



Series: SupercorpOneShots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mon-El (mentioned) - Freeform, featuring the couch, pwp?, sex with context..., yes smut is happening in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listen_to/pseuds/listen_to
Summary: Kara and Lena have to reconcile after an incident caused by Mon-El.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of an early draft for a chapter of my WIP. But the atmosphere in this scene didn't fit into the story, but I wanted this to be out there. So I changed the context for this fic and now there is this little slightly smutty one-shot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The taste of spearmint bit into her gums. The mint cleansed away the stale aftertaste of a business dinner with too much mansplaining and very little progress in calming down her investors after the latest L-Corp PR disaster. Lena pressed the soft gum ball flat against the roof of her mouth with her tongue and moved the resulting disc to her front teeth. She let the bubble pop. The bang echoed like a gunshot through the valley between the skyscrapers. If Lena Luthor popped a bubble of chewing gum alone on her balcony at night in the deserted business district of National City and no-one was there to hear it - did it actually happen?

„I’ve never taken your for a chewing gum kind of girl,“ a voice came from behind.

Lena almost swallowed the gum. Really? All she needed to get Supergirl’s attention was some chewing gum? If only she had known that earlier, she would have forgone any helicopter attacks or assassination attempts to make her acquaintance.

„It went perfectly well with the bad-girl-in-school-uniform-image I tried to conjure as a teenager.“

Lena turned on her heels to face Supergirl. The gesture would have been more impressive if she had been wearing shoes, high heels to be exact. Heels would have been helpful to see eye to eye with Supergirl. Kara. It was Kara, Lena had to remind herself. With a hand gesture, she invited Kara into her office. Kara just stared at her so Lena decided to take the lead, to take refuge behind her desk. Kara hesitated before she followed inside.

„How is your fiancé?“ Lena said, a tremor in her voice.

Kara didn’t react. She just sat on her usual spot on the couch, gazing at Lena across the office, looking like a lost child in her Supergirl outfit. She was gnawing at her lip in that absent-minded manner of hers. What did Kara want? Why was she here? Lena couldn’t tell. She wasn’t sure that she cared anymore. For the last month, they had been too much dancing back and forth as they toed the line between friendship and romance. Until that one fateful day last week. Until Mon-El, prince of Daxam claimed Kara Zor-El as his future wife and queen. He didn’t do it discreetly. He openly accused Lena of adultery and high treason against the throne of Daxam during an L-Corp press conference. He had waved with a thick leather tomb, the Royal Codex of Daxam as he had called it. Supergirl had swopped into the press conference and removed Mon-El from the sight. L-Corp was left with yet another scandal involving a Super and a Luthor. Lena and Kara hadn’t talked since, not about Supergirl’s royal engagement, not about the fact that Kara was indeed Supergirl - something that Lena only had suspected until then.

Lena stood up from her desk, walked to the cabinet, and poured herself a glass of cucumber water.

„We were never bonded. He claimed me as his mate based on traditions that never were mine - not here, not on Krypton.“ Lena was startled by the fierceness in Kara’s voice. „He left with Rhea.“ Supergirl adjusted the ghost of glasses on her nose. „It is not Mon-El I worry about.“ Kara stressed the last sentence and looked at Lena. „I was as blindsided by his accusations as you must have been.“

Lena swirled the cucumber cubes around in her glass. She was at loss what to say. The events of the past week had been over-stretched; the tension between them was lost. The moment stretched into minutes of silence. Lena struggled to keep up her cool mask trying to breath against the flutter of her heart. From the corner of her eye, Lena registered a movement. Kara walked towards the office door. Lena was almost relieved to see her go. Only Kara wasn’t leaving. She tilted her head as if she was listening. Or was she using her x-ray vision?

And then Kara looked the door.

Lena took a sip from the water and watched how Kara turned her gaze towards her, how Kara focused on her, how Kara stepped forward, how Kara walked over to her. At this moment, here in Lena’s office, Kara Danvers aligned with Supergirl. They became one and Kara Zor-El was standing in front of Lena.

Without further ado, without making any excuses, Kara touched her lips to Lena’s.

The kiss was chaste, unexciting, almost sisterly. Almost. Kissing Kara would never be sisterly, but this was nothing like any of Lena’s heated fantasies, not even close. The kiss could just end as a peck on the lips. They only had to take a step back. Not even that. They just had to lean back. But they didn’t. Kara’s lower lip quivered. Lena inhaled. Kara hands glided up Lena’s arms to her shoulders. The pressure between their lips increased and one of them - later both would claim it was the other one - opened her mouth and a tongue flicked once, twice, three times forward. They moved into the embrace, fitting themselves together as close as possible. The fabric of Kara’s suit was stiff and rough. The edges of the coat of arms scratched through the thin layer of Lena’s blouse. It didn’t matter. Nothing compared to the feeling of Kara’s body warmth burning through all obstacles between them, the feeling of Kara kissing Lena not only with her lips, but with her nerves, her muscles, her blood. It was nothing like Lena had ever known.

The door handle shook, there was a knock on the door and a faint call ‚Miss Luthor?‘.

They pulled apart, breathing hard, their hearts thumping. Lena needed three attempts; then she called: „Thank you, Jess. You can go home for tonight.“

A muffled confirmation came through the door, and Jess was gone.

Lena held her breath. She was painfully aware that Kara felt every beat of both their hearts. Lena pressed a hand towards Kara’s sternum, picking up the rhythm under her palm, leaning her forehead on a collarbone.

„What’s wrong?“ Kara asked.

Lena swallowed.

„This is making me giddy. We have to stop before my knees give way.“

Kara kissed her temple.

„I’m strong enough to hold you.“

Lena breathed out a laugh and looked up into blue, soulful eyes.

„What if Jess comes back? She can be very persistent when she wants to make me go home.“

Kara’s thump caressed the Lena’s jaw. „The door is locked. I think, Jess received the implied ‚Do not disturb‘ message.“

„What…?“

Kara put the thump on her lips.

„The only important question is: Do you want me, Lena? Do you want us?“

The answer to that question was more binding than any Daxamite codex.

„Yes.“

They touched their foreheads together.

„Good. Do you want us to stop for now, take a break, and talk about everything?“

Talk about everything and run the risk of letting the tension between them slacken again or even letting it blow out entirely?

„No.“

A beat.

„Good,“ Kara said with a sigh.

Her arms tightened gently around Lena. Before she knew it, Kara floated them over to the couch. Lena hesitated for a moment. Were they really alone? It was quiet in the rest of the floor on the other side of the office door. Lena focused back on Kara. She smelled like wind, like a warm summer day and Lena wanted to explore all the hidden hills and valleys under the suit. Her hands impatiently searched for any entrance to the secret landscapes. This damn suit seemed to be painted on. No claps, no zipper was to be found. With a chuckle, Kara turned into a blue and red blur only to reappear nude in the light of the setting sun. They both were.

Kara reached out for Lena; her fingers tightened in her hair. She kissed Lena on the lips, and pleasure leapt in Lena as if there was only one logical consequence of the moment when Kara had first touched her lips to Lena’s. They fell onto the couch. Any words became meaningless by the tingling and terrifying pleasure that spread in waves from Kara’s lips over her neck, her shoulders, the length of her body. Her arms were tight around Kara’s body, and she was conscious of Kara and nothing else, of Kara’s hand that slide along her ribs to the underside of her breasts, weighing them delicately. Lena couldn’t get enough of Kara. She wanted the ache. The weight on top of her. And then her body too seemed to vanish in concentric circles towards the rim were only feelings survived. Everything resolved in a meteor shower.

Lena needed to catch her breath. Sweat pooled in the dip between her neck and her shoulders, in the notch between the collarbones on the underside of her breasts.

The slight draft cooled the sweat. Lena realised, she still clung to Kara, lying on the couch. That wouldn’t do. She wanted to watch Kara’s face, wanted to see the roles reversed.

Lena got on top of Kara.

 

 

It was in this moment of relaxation for Kara that she felt Lena’s arms tense, and suddenly, in one surprisingly athletic move, Lena had rolled on top of her, and though her weight rested mostly through her elbows and forearms planted on either side of her head, Kara was pinned down, and a little breathless beneath Lena’s weight.

Lena hovered over Kara, their lips touching. Lena wandered further down. To Kara’s jaw, her neck. _Yes._ Lena held Kara’s hands down. Kara pretended to struggle. Just a little bit. They both knew the struggle wasn’t real and laughed. Lena proceeded to her neck, collarbone, the valley between her breasts. _You feel so good._ To her belly button, her thighs. _Oh. Right there. More. Yes._

Lena nuzzled between Kara’s legs, her hair tickling her thighs. _Hmmmm._ Then with her lips, then her tongue, Lena struck fire. She kissed Kara on her clit, then stroked her entrance with the joy of discovery in her fingers, rubbing, nudging, in a rhythm like a giant pulse. Kara arched her back like a stretching cat. _Rao._ She had to resist the urge wrap her legs around Lena’s head. She bent her knees, desperately holding onto them with her hands, opening herself up to Lena even more and Lena dives in even more.

When Kara came, it grounded them both.

Lena crawled up to Kara along her body, kissed her. Kara tasted salt on Lena’s lips, a tangy note. Oysters. Lena came to lie down beside her and rested a hand on Kara’s heart.

„Now we can talk.“


End file.
